


Jealous Ian

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian is Jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me-Ladie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me-Ladie).



Ian heard Mickey hang up and quickly ran back to sit on the bed. He picked up the book he’d completely abandoned as soon as the phone had rung, and pretended to be too engrossed to notice the slight smile on Mickey’s face when he came out the bathroom.

He watched him for a minute, as he got ready for bed. He only got distracted by his ass in his boxers for a minute, then he was climbing into bed still laughing to himself about something.

Ian cleared his throat and set his book aside. “Who was that?”

“Hm? What?” Mickey’s face finally went back to its regular stoic state. He bit his lip a little.

“On the phone? Who were you talking to?”

Mickey accidentally grinned before answering. He waved his hand in the air and turned over, pulling the covers up. “Just Aaron.”

Ian could feel the back of his neck getting hot. “Oh. What was so funny?” He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more this Aaron guy came up.

“Nothing. Just something he said.”

“He must be pretty funny,” Ian said flatly.

Mickey shifted under the covers and scratched somewhere. “Uh, yeah. I guess.”

Ian nodded even though Mickey couldn’t see him. He decided to drop it. He knew he should be glad Mickey seemed to be getting a friend, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think the guy had other intentions. Who the fuck just starts talking to strangers? Granted, Mickey had stopped the train doors from taking the guy’s arm off, so maybe he had some sort of hero complex. Either way, Ian didn’t like how it made him feel.

He turned over and went to sleep, deciding he just needed to calm down. Mickey would never do anything.

Or would he?

///////

Ian slid his clothes off and slipped into the shower behind Mickey, grabbing his hips. Mickey practically jumped out of his skin.

“Fuck, Ian! Scared the shit out of me!”

Ian grinned a little, but it faltered slightly when he saw Mickey was actually upset. “Geez, sorry. What, were you jerking off or something?” He asked playfully, hoping he was just in one of his moods.

“No,” Mickey said quickly before continuing to wash up.

Ian pressed closer and started pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. He knew that always got Mickey going, and he was right. Mickey sighed and leaned back into him, but then pushed his hand away when he tried to reach for his dick.

“Ian, I gotta go,” he whispered.

Ian didn’t let up on the kisses, as he slid his hands up and down Mickey’s chest. “When’s the last time I fucked you in here?” He asked hotly in his ear. He had him. There was no way it wasn’t happening. Mickey tried to stifle a moan and had to force himself out of Ian’s grasp.

“C'mon, Ian, I’m gonna be late,” Mickey said a little firmer and louder.

Ian’s hands dropped pathetically. “For what?”

Mickey took a second to answer, washing the soap away then stepping out of the shower entirely. “Meeting Aaron for drinks. Thought I told you that.” He wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom with Ian following close behind still naked.

“No. You didn’t.” Ian had his hands on his hips like a fucking nagging wife. He dropped them and just sat on the bed, watching Mickey get dressed. “I thought we could go out or something. Together.”

Mickey rolled the sleeves up on his button down and checked his jeans weren’t too wrinkled. “Sorry. You can come if you want.” He glanced at Ian in the mirror, as he fixed his hair.

Ian swallowed down the feeling of being unwanted and betrayed. He was probably being dramatic, but it seemed like Mickey didn’t care if he went or not. As long as fucking Aaron was there. He crossed his arms and shrugged.

“Actually, I’ve got some stuff to do, so you go ahead and have fun.”

Mickey didn’t even hesitate. “Alright, whatever. We’ll be at Rudy’s if you change your mind.” He kissed Ian on the forehead and chuckled at his state. “Might want to put some clothes on first. See ya.”

And then he was off without even a look back.

Ian deflated as soon as the door closed.

///////

Fuck it.

Fuck it!

Ian was going to Rudy’s, and he was going to make it absolutely fucking clear to this Aaron fuck who Mickey came home to and came for.

Fuck propriety. He would make a scene if he had to.

At least that was what he felt like doing after pacing around for hours. And then, all hell broke loose when he found a thank you note tucked away in Mickey’s jeans pocket while he was angrily doing laundry. It didn’t say anything outright, but that goddamn winky face said enough.

He’d had it with the texts and the calls and hangouts and presents disguised as friendly gestures. Right now, he wanted to make several gestures right in this guy’s face. And maybe Mickey’s too.

He threw on some jeans and a tshirt, then his leather jacket. He grabbed his keys and stormed out of their place on a mission.

///////

Mickey had the nerve to be laughing when Ian finally spotted him, but the part that spurred him forward was the way Mickey smiled when Aaron leaned in and whispered in his ear. The same ear that drove him crazy when Ian was saying dirty things into it while he fucked him.

Ian stomped over and didn’t even stop when Mickey noticed him and started to say his name. He reached out and pulled the fucker from the table by his shirt.

“Listen here, pretty boy,” he seethed, “…it doesn’t matter how many winky faces you send. You don’t have a chance in hell because Mickey is with me. Not you. Me. Got it?” He was breathing hard and definitely looked crazy, and now that he had finished foaming at the mouth he felt slightly ashamed. The guy was good looking with a nice body, dirty blond hair and light brown eyes that looked absolutely confused and terrified right then. Ian eased his grip a bit and finally glanced over at Mickey.

Mickey stared back at him, as he took a sip of his beer. It looked like he hadn’t even moved a muscle. He just looked a bit nonplussed. Finally he thumbed at his mouth slowly, looking between the two of them before speaking.

“Aaron, this is Ian. My boyfriend.”

Aaron smiled slightly and waved. “Nice to finally meet you. Mickey talks about you a lot…Can I have my shirt back?” He laughed nervously.

Ian let him go. Mickey sipped his beer again. Aaron straightened his shirt and the table. An Asian guy walked over.

“There a problem?” He asked.

Ian looked at him and realized he was the bartender that had greeted him when he walked in. He thought he was there to kick him out, until he wrapped an arm around Aaron’s waist. Then he was sure he was there to kick him out.

“No. Tim, this is Ian,” Aaron said, giving him a look and then smiling awkwardly.

Tim seemed to figure it out, although he looked hesitant. Ian didn’t blame him. “Mickey’s boyfriend, right?” He moved his hand to Aaron’s shoulder.

Ian glanced at Mickey who was biting his lip and looking at a spot on the table. He looked back at the other two and nodded, patting the hair down at the back of his neck like it might still be sticking up like an angry dog’s. He swallowed, feeling his face get hot for a different reason. “Yeah. Yeah, nice to meet you…two.”

Tim seemed to relax a bit more, nodding. “Yeah, Mickey’s always talking about you.”

Ian’s shoulders sank. He looked Aaron in the eyes. “I’m…sorry for–”

Aaron waved him off. “Nothing we can’t iron out.” He winked, pointing towards his shirt.

Ian laughed and felt terrible. The guy was funny.

“We’re gonna head out,” Mickey finally spoke. He stood up and slapped a twenty on the table, then started walking towards the door.

“Uh, yeah. We’ve got…things to do, so…,” Ian didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to stay for a drink because it might be his last if he followed Mickey.

For some reason Aaron just smiled. “Next time, then. Have fun.”

Ian didn’t know what the hell that meant, but he just wanted to get the hell out of there before Tim stared a hole through him.

Nothing was worse than the wrath of a protective boyfriend. Especially not of a jealous boyfriend.

///////

“Mickey, I said I was sorry. I messed up. Please, just talk to me. I hate this,” Ian pleaded, following Mickey through the house as he pulled off clothes and headed to their room.

In his blind rage, Ian hadn’t bothered to put the note back. Mickey picked it up and scoffed, shaking his head. He took the rest of his clothes off and went to the bathroom. He didn’t close the door, but Ian was afraid to go after him. He was clearly mad at him. But fuck, he’d apologized all the way home and Mickey hadn’t even given him a chance. He wasn’t the only one to blame here. Mickey was going to hear him.

He went into the bathroom and found Mickey waiting for him with the shower on.

“Mick, I–”

“Strip.”

“W-what? Mickey…”

“Strip and get the fuck in,” Mickey repeated, before stepping in himself.

Ian quickly did what he was told then reached for the curtain. He stopped short. What if Mickey murdered him Psycho style?

He sighed. He probably deserved it. Embarrassing him like that over a little jealousy. And Aaron was a good friend about it.

He got into the shower and closed the curtain.

Mickey was on him.

Ian made a surprised sound then hummed when he felt Mickey’s tongue trying to get into his mouth. He let him in, wrapping his arms around him and moving them under the warm spray. Mickey kissed him hard like he was punishing him and rewarding him. Mickey sucked on his tongue and grunted.

“You fucking jealous asshole,” he said, then smashed their lips together again. “Can’t fucking believe you,” he panted before licking into his mouth once more.

“I’m sorry,” Ian got out between kisses.

“Shut up,” Mickey gritted, spanking Ian’s ass. Ian yelped but Mickey swallowed it down. “Can’t believe you fucking did that.”

“I know. I know,” Ian gasped when Mickey grabbed him by his dick.

“Makes me so hard.”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

Mickey let out a low moan, dropping to his knees and sucking Ian into his mouth.

“Oh fuck Mick!” Ian’s eyes screwed shut and one hand flew to Mickey’s hair while the other braced him on the wall. He had no time to be sorry or confused with Mickey sucking and bobbing on him like that. Then it was over to soon, and Mickey was pushing him onto his knees instead. Ian knew what he wanted. He looked up at him.

“That shit may get me going, but don’t be a complete jackass. Alright?” Mickey said sternly, although he was gently stroking Ian’s cheek and jaw.

Ian nodded, opening his mouth for Mickey. Mickey slapped his dick on his tongue and few times before sliding it in fully. Ian swallowed around him eagerly, letting him know he understood his actions were wrong…even if they made Mickey hornier than ever.

Suddenly he understood what Aaron had meant. Mickey certainly had talked about him then.

Mickey groaned as he fucked Ian’s mouth for a while, then he guided him off and pulled him up.

“I’m sorry I made you worried, but I’m with you. Not him. You,” he said with a slight grin.

Ian ducked his head and laughed. “Got it.”

Mickey kissed him long and slow, running his hands all over him until they were both breathing hard.

“You gonna fuck me in here or what, tough guy?”

Ian squeezed Mickey’s ass and whispered in his ear til he was begging for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re doing okay, dear


End file.
